


Back to the Wall

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's really it guys, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is stupid,” Scott hissed to himself, “This is so incredibly-ah- stupid”<br/>	“You want me to stop,” Isaac whispered against his skin, tongue lathing the freshly made bruise in the curve of his hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from my tumblr(sitdowngreenberg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon prompted me "Scott getting Isaac up against the wall or vice versa" and this is what came of it. Shameless smut. I can't even justify this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and i make no money from this blah blah

“This is stupid,” Scott hissed to himself, “This is so incredibly-ah- stupid”

            “You want me to stop,” Isaac whispered against his skin, tongue lathing the freshly made bruise in the curve of his hip.

            Scott tried to say yes. He really did, because this _was_ stupid. They were going to get caught for sure. I was the middle of the school day and Isaac had Scott backed up against a wall in the boy’s locker room, his pants around his thighs. It was pretty obvious what they were up to.

            But one glance at Isaac, on his knees, looking up at Scott with that mischievous, lopsided grin, the other boy’s resolve crumbled.

            He carded his fingers through Isaac’s mussed curls, the other boy butted his head up against the touch. Scott groaned, head dropping back against the cool tile.

            “No. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” he groaned, almost able to picture that , arrogant, triumphant little quirk working it’s way onto Isaac’s face.

            “That’s it,” Isaac purred, his voice little more than breathe as he nosed his way down Scott’s stomach again, “let me take care of you for once.”

            A pink tongue darted out, swiping across the head of Scott’s aching erection, sending a shiver up his spine. His fingers clenched reflexively in Isaac’s hair. The other boy seemed to take it as a sign of encouragement, hands holding Scott’s bare hips firmly, canting his head to lick a him from base to tip, saliva cooling on his too hot skin. Scott couldn’t hold back  the whine that crawled it’s way out of his throat, couldn’t have hide it from Isaac’s canine ears if he’d wanted to.

            Calloused thumbs traced the jut of Scott’s hipbone while Isaac mouthed his aching cock again, pulling all the little pained, aroused noises out of Scott that he could. Isaac was a tease, and Scott liked that, most of the time. But right now all he wanted was his cock in Isaac’s mouth, or hand or _something,_ because he wasn’t sure he could stand this kind of torture for very long.

            Isaac noticed his desperation, the way his fingers clenched on the taller boy’s slim shoulder and he took mercy on him. Scott was grateful for it, Isaac was usually one to make him beg.

             Well practiced lips wrapped around the head of Scott’s cock, one hand wrapping tight around the back. The other was splayed across Scott’s hip keeping him still. All the teen could do was pant and whine, fingers fisted in Isaac’s cotton tee tee shirt, while his boyfriend trace slow circles with his tongue. The slow twist of the fingers around him was maddening, warm and tight but not nearly enough to give him what he needed.

            “Isaac,” he whined, reaching to cradle the back of Isaac’s skull, “You’ve got hurry up. We’re going to get caught.”

            Isaac’s eyes flickered up at him and he gave Scott’s cock a squeeze, taking a little more into his mouth. But only a little. Scott caught his lip between his teeth, head pressing back into the tile,  as his hips stained. The finger slipped from his shaft, reaching to grip his hips, push them back. Even on his knees, Isaac was a force to be reckoned with.

            Scott cursed.

            “Please, Isaac,” he panted “Please.”

            He felt the lips tighten around him, and his voice came out in a shuttering groan when he realized Isaac was actually _smiling_ around him. He was looking up at Scott through those impossibly long lashes.

            _Good boy,_ the gaze said, _tell me what you want. Beg me for it._

“ _Please,”_ he panted, knowing the other wolf’s ears would still easily hear him, hear the hard, pleading edge in his voice.

            But Isaac was already moving, swallowing Scott down with practiced ease. The hands on his hips loosened their grip just a fraction, let him arch into the warm, wet heat. Isaac pulled away as Scott pressed forward, leaned in and swallowed him down again when his hips fell back against the wall. Isaac hollowed cheeks, sucking Scott so hard he was sure he was going to lose it. But just as he began to feel release closing in, Isaac would ease up, pull back, lathe the length of his dick with his tongue before taking it all in his throat again. It was a maddening rhythm, but Scott couldn’t get his lips to form any words other than Isaac’s name.

            A handful of minutes later, though for Scott it felt like hours, one hand disappeared from his hip and he heard the sound of a button being undone, a zipper being pulled down. Scott didn’t have to look down to know Isaac had a hand around his own cock, touching himself while he blew Scott. It was too much, that picture, combined with the hot moan Isaac gave at getting a hand around his own prick. It sent waves on sensation through Scott’s bones and he knew he was done. One hand found purchase on Isaac’s shoulder, the other in fine hairs on the back of his neck. His hips bucked as he pulled Isaac against him and the other wolf let him.

            “Coming,” he groaned, feeling his balls draw up.

            Isaac grip on Scott’s skin firmed but he didn’t pull away, even when Scott panted his name and spilled his seed down Isaac’s throat. Isaac worked him through the aftershocks of release, sucking at his softening erection, thumb stroking circle along the v where hip met torso. Scott knew he was sagging against the wall now, rug out, were wolf stamina or not.

            Finally Isaac pulled away, his own cheeks flushed and Scott smiled almost drowsily, fingers still in the taller boy’s hair, tugging him to his feet. He could taste himself on Isaac’s mouth when they kissed and if that wasn’t the hottest thing on the planet he wasn’t sure what was. But Isaac was still painfully hard in his own hand, whining softly against Scott’s mouth.

            “You close,” he asked, kissing a hard line up Isaac’s exposed throat.

             Isaac gave a sharp snort.

            “Sucking you off while you say my name like that? How could I not be.”

            Scott took the opportunity to nip the curve of Isaac’s jaw, card his fingers backwards through the sandy hair, as he pushed Isaac’s hand away from his prick. The taller boy whined but complied, catching his weight on the wall behind them as Scott’s hand replaced him.

            Scott worked Isaac, slow and tight in his fist, filling his ear with sharp kisses and filthy words. Strong fingers traced the line of Isaac’s spine, slipped beneath the waistband of his jean and lower, teasing him. The taller beta growled, but let his forehead drop on to Scott’s shoulder, clawed his blunt nails against the tiles while hose familiar digits pressed against his opening. He came, spine shuttering and hot skinned, in Scott’s fist.

            They stood like that for a long time, panting, taking in what they’d just done the smell of one another on each other’s skin.

            “Still think this was a bad idea,” Isaac smirked and Scott rolled his eyes good naturedly, tucking Isaac back into his jeans.

            “Terrible. Worst idea in the history of bad ideas.”

           

 

           

 


End file.
